Broken
by Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones
Summary: FemPercy Percy Jackson is being hunted by the Avengers on orders from Director Thor knows exactly where to find her, but when they encounter, she seems to be broken. Everyone in the Avengers is glad Thor loves Percy, but will it last? What will the Avengers do to her and why is she broken? Rated T to be safe. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I don't own Percy Jackson, as that belongs to Rick Riordan. I simply love his books, and therefore, i am making a fanfiction.  
Second of all, I don't own any songs here, as that belongs to Carrie Underwood.  
Thirdly and Lastly, I don't own the Avengers, as that belongs to Marvel. I simply want to create a fanfiction out of them, and here i am.**

* * *

Persephone Jackson sat sadly on the banks of a beach. It was called the Montauk Beach. But all it brought were sad memories to the young girl. People she knew died here. Her own mother had died here. Her beloved step-father had died here. Her fellow demi-gods had died here. She began singing softly to herself, by noticing the tone that she was upset.

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies **

**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**

**Her daddy was a mean old mister **

**Mama was an angel in the ground**

**The weather man called for a twister**

** She prayed blow it down **

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

** To wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma **

**To rip the nails out of the past **

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away**

**She heard those sirens screaming out **

**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**

**She locked herself in the cellar **

**Listened to the screaming of the wind**

**Some people call it taking shelter **

**She called it sweet revenge **

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma **

**T****o wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma **

**To rip the nails out of the past **

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away) **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away) **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, **

**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

She trailed off softly at the end and sat down on the sandy shores of Montauk Beach.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Are you sure we have the right person here?" Asked a warrior with blonde hair and a red cape billowing from behind him in the wind.

"Yes i'm sure. I'm alright right." A guy snapped arrogantly.

"I can't believe the young Percy would do that..." He trailed off, a broken look in his face.

"You know her?"

"Course i do." He whispered softly.

"Then you know where she is?" Questioned the guy with the eyepatch that was arrogant a second ago.

"Probably." He sighed.

"Go then!" The guy slammed a knife onto the table.

"Yes Fury."

He made his way out of the office.

"And get the avengers to come with you." The guy now known as Fury smirked.

"Fine."

* * *

"And what are we doing again Thor?" A suit of metal asked.

"Capturing Persephone Maria Sally Jackson." Thor replied, annoyed.

What seemed like hours, but only minutes, they arrived at Montauk Beach.

"Quick, hide!"

Thor watched as Percy sang her life out to the words. He heard

**Mama was an angel in the ground**

**The weather man called for a twister**

** She prayed blow it down **

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

** To wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma **

**To rip the nails out of the past **

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away**

**She heard those sirens screaming out **

**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**

**She locked herself in the cellar **

**Listened to the screaming of the wind**

**Some people call it taking shelter **

**She called it sweet revenge **

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma **

**T****o wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma **

**To rip the nails out of the past **

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away) **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away) **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, **

**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

He watched as she trailed off softly at the end and sat down on the sandy shores of Montauk Beach.

"Woah. She has a beautiful voice." Ironman remarked quietly.

Thor subconciously had floated off the ground.

"Should we approach her?"

"I'll do it. I know her."

When all was quiet, they heard her singing another song.

**And the preacher said he was a good man**  
**And his brother said he was a good friend**

Thor flew over to Percy gently, but she didn't seem to see him.

**But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry**  
**Bye, Bye Bye, Bye**

She looked up and saw the smiling face of Thor.

She broke into sobs, "Please Thor. I can't bear it anymore. End it. Please. Send me to my uncle. Please Thor." She begged.

Thor wrapped her arms around Percy. "It's okay Perce, it's okay now."

If it were possible, she broke down even more. "It'll -sob- nev -sob- er -sob- be -sob- alr -sob- ight." She cried into Thor's chest.

Thor patted her back awkwardly, trying to comfort her. He had never been one for comforting.

The avengers listened and looked intently at them. Ironman was thinking about this side of Thor, and thought how wierd it was. Steve Rodgers (Aka Captain America) was smiling, thinking that it was finally time Thor experienced love. Natasha (Aka Black Widow) was scoffing about weaknesses but felt happy for Thor nonetheless. Hawkeye was busy admiring his bow (**Yes, i wanted to make him look bad in this fanfic) **and the others were thinking the exact same thing as Tony and Natasha.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. It's okay now. It's okay." Thor repeated again and again. Soon the sobs stopped. "Are you going to send me to Hades or not?"

The avengers decided that the exact moment to show up was right then. " 'Fraid not madam. Your going to Director Fury. On orders, of course." Ironman said.

"We were assigned a mission to capture you." Thor explained. Seeing Percy's hurt face, he added, "Of course, I'll protect you, but this won't be painful."

Percy growled and gave Thor her I-will-deal-with-you-later-and-it-will-hurt glare and Thor gulped nervously.

* * *

_**This is going to be a three shot. It's Thor/Percy pairing, incase you haven't noticed (either your not smart enough or you've just skipped to the end *irritated face*)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Percy Jackson. Avengers belong to Marvel and Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

_Deep in the Depths of the Mighty Hole Tartarus... (Doesn't sound very evil...) _

_A few months ago..._

"Time..." chuckled an evil voice in a pit of pitch black.

"Vorago! Take Section P, Folder 910485, Plan S," the unknown voice hissed to his loyal started to protest, "My lord but-."

His master snarled and bellowed, "SILENCE! That plan is the most fitting in the situation we are in."

Vorago, however, was displeased, but carried out his superior's orders.

"Question my orders again and i will find the appropriate..." the powerful being thought for the word for a second. "Punishment for your actions. Perhaps water would be suitable?"

The chaotic monster, as made of hardened mud and the earth of a barren land, shivered uncomfortably as he imagined himself surrounded by water and becoming soggy, ugly mud."Yes, my lord. One very interesting question though..." Vorago trailed off fearfully, seeing as he might become as he imagined.

"Very well. This once."

"What will they do once they figure out that you, my lord, are the Mighty, All-Powerful Lord Erebus, Primordal of Darkness, Son of Chaos?" Vorago exclaimed.

"Interesting... Probably try and wake my stupid counter part. I mean, Aether ," He spat with such hatred it sent chills up his earthly follower's spine. "God of Light and higher atmosphere, so stupid to forget that we were in the middle of a war to help a lovesick fool that came begging for his help!"

"An idiot indeed."

* * *

_Present Day (Continuation of last chapter)_

"If i'm going anywhere, it's going to be willingly." She sent a look that made everyone think not to dare capture her after they had explained.

"Ma'am-" Tony interrupted.

"Nope." Percy shut him up.

"Please?" Thor gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"I said no Thor."

Thor gave her the wounded puppy look but everyone except battle hardened Percy could not resist. **(for those who dont understand, Percy can resist but no one else can)**

"No." She decided and the beach water boosted her up into the air. "Where is this stark tower?"

"You haven't heard of us? The mighty avengers?" Tony asked as they travelled, not heading to the tower at all.

"Not at all?" He asked after the no. "But we were all over the news!"

Thor patted his shoulder. "People like us do not care for measley mortal news."

"You mean she's a goddess?" Steve regained his ability to speak first.

"THOR!" Percy warned.

"No No no no no, not exactly."

"What do you mean? Not exactly?"

But all they got was silence.

"Thor?" They asked.

"I will not take her trust away. It was very hard to get, and I will not break it."

"Thank you Thor." Percy nodded thankfully.

* * *

_As they reached Percy's Apartment..._

"Help yourself."

Tony looked around. It was all blue.

"Blue, Percy?" Thor asked. "Not green?"

"Not green. Blue." Percy confirmed.

"Doesn't it remind you of.."

"Of course it does!" Percy snapped. "I'm trying to get over it!"

"Sorry..."

As her back was turned, Tony activated his suit.

"Jarvis, shoot a tranquilizer dart at one Persephone."

Percy, obviously hearing him, dodged to the side.

"Who attacked me?"

"Jarvis is Tony's device, so Tony." Thor replied.

Percy growled and flipped his pancake before turning around and sending a hunting knife straight into the heart of the iron Man suit.

"That tickled." Tony spoke from inside the suit, having the muffled tone.

**(fight begins here)**

Percy dodged the falling rocks from the roof. Luckily. she lived on the top flat of the unit and no one was injured. Cap America sent his shield flying through the air, breaking the rocks falling on his head. Thor raised his hammer and broke the debris, shielding everyone who wasn't. Iron man flew out and sent his attack directly at Percy. She made the water vapour freeze the blast before breaking it into bits with her water control.

Stark growled and sent more blasts towards the girl, Percy either breaking or dodging. Percy cursed before shooting up into the sky until she was at iron man's level.

"You'll pay for that Stark. I don't take kindly to traitors."

Tony ignored her before saying, "Jarvis, Rocket."

A metal holder opened at his shoulder with a mini missile on it. "Lock on, Fire."

Ice spread at the rocket, slowing it down and extinguishing the flame at the end of the rocket as it melted. Soon, it just collapsed onto the ground. They could hear a helicopter near them.

**"Reporter Lawrence, Reporting Live. It seems like Avenger Tony Stark, or as many people call him, Iron Man, is fighting against the evils of this ice woman who controls the winter element. Who will win?"**

"Get out of here." Tony said. But that one bit of distraction was all that Percy needed. She noticed that since the armour he was wearing was powered by something and sent a blast of lightning into the suit, making it have an overload of energy.

"Jarvis, What's happening?"

"Energy levels are too high. Self destruct mode activated."

"Disable Self Destruct."

"Self destruct mode activated. Needs code. 10. 9. 8."

"Cupcakes! Piper! Pancakes! Iron Man! Thor! Avengers!"

"4. 3. 2."

"Tony Stark is awesome!"

"One. Self Destruct mode deactivated."

But it was too late. Percy had already sent a high blast of water at his chest and the source lost power. Tony started to fall.

"TONY!" Clint ran after him and a fire blazed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Percy." Thor said before throwing his hammer at her.

Amazingly, Percy staggered back before catching it. Wielding it like a professional, she threw it back. Forgetting about Hawkeye behind her, the archer loaded the bow with a arrow that had a powder to make her dizzy. He gave a wink at Thor and threw him a smile as he kept the demigoddess occupied.

"3. 2. 1." And he aimed, and he shot. He grazed her hair neck but that was all that they needed, Percy had smelled the dust.

Percy clutched her head. "I hate you." And collapsed.

**Fighting Ends**

* * *

They arrived at Fury's office once they saw that Percy was close to stirring.

"Come in."

"Now. Persephone Maria Sally Jackson. You have been chosen to be an honorary member of the Avengers." Fury said, surprising them all after she had woke up completely.

"YOU SAID THAT-" Thor roared.

"That was just to get her here."

"YOU LITTLE MORTAL! I SHOULD RIP YOU APART WHERE YOU STA-"

"Thor! THOR! THOOOOR! **THOR! CALM THE HADES DOWN!" **Percy screamed at the god.

Thor bristled in anger. "I do not take orders from you." He said harshly.

"I will fight you Thor. And you know I will win."

"You wouldn't dare fight a god." He replied smugly.

"I defeated Άρης **(ares) **when I was twelve _without training_." Thor restrained himself a bit at this. "And you would not risk the wrath of the treaty just because of your foolishness. Or do I have to call upon Uncle Ζεύς? **(zeus)**" She kept on talking to the god as Thor shivered nervously.

The avengers watched her talk to the god like he was some disobediant dog.

"Man... If only I could do that." Fury said jealously.

"For the first time, I think I agree with you." Tony remarked.

"Looks like she has some serious influence on him." Clint said.

"Damn right she does." Natasha looked at her admiringly.

* * *

"Anyways, I can't accept this."

"You've been chosen Jackson. You could be a hero."

"I've had enough of playing the hero for a lifetime. It's time i moved on."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"I've fought a war twice. I don't want to fight again."

"TWICE? YOUR ONLY 20!"

"Exactly."

"You could become rich, a celebrity!" Fury insisted.

"I already have more gold to afford a thousand lifetimes."

Tony muttered under his breath, "How the hell did _you _get that rich... I can only afford 24 lifetimes, I kept count."

"Well... If you won't accept..."

"Your acceptance of this is well noted Mr Fury." Percy noted.

"Then I'll have to make you."

"Not so good..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'LL MAKE HER ACCEPT?" Thor thundered **(No pun intended).**

"Exactly how I said it." Fury gulped but steeled his nerves.

* * *

**_In Tony's Tower, they watch the news..._**

**"Reporter Jack Lawrence, Live. Director Fury of the Avengers has announced a new member, an honorary member of the hero team, The Avengers! He says that it's the first ever FEMALE to get into the Avenger team and her name is Persephone Jackson, who prefers the name Percy. Amazingly, it was the winter woman that was seen to be fighting the leader, Tony Stark, Also known as Iron man."**

"Grrrrrrr." Thor growled at the screen.

"Woah, big guy. Calm down."

* * *

_Percy's Place._

"So that's what he meant when he said that he was going to make me... Might as well get it over and done with..."

* * *

_Deep in Tartarus,_

"Evacuate the following: Section P, Folder 910485, Plan S. Quickly General Twiggles."

"Yes my lord."

With that, General Twiggles, as Erebus named him, led the army of monsters towards the camp and destroyed them all. Mercilessly they hacked left and right, until all that was left was a pile of bodies and bright red blood everywhere. Swords littered the ground and charred ash smothered the wooden cabins till they were black.

The General made his way back to his master's hideout and exclaimed happily.

"You may conquer Olympus for no demigod stands in your way to do so. All the demigods have been destroyed, armies are falling back. Camp is offically covered with our loyal followers. Vorago is in the middle of the camp, dealing orders to wait upon you. Nothing stands in your way now."

Erebus grinned. Time to resurrect Tartarus, his evil friend.

They gathered around a circle carved into the ground. It had the symbol of Tartarus, Red, Sort of like devil's horns and the background was black. Erebus chanted an ancient ritual used to summon gods and powerful beings. It would drain all the power of a titan so it was rarely ever used.

"Kari Tartarus! Pirofen foratte dea ufedapa! Nara Stroga faracresta un yura quapla! Pirofen!"(**Arise Tartarus! Awaken from the undead! May Chaos strengthen in your glory! Arise!)**

A demonlike person with a purple staff started forming. When it fully formed, it looked around. "Erebus, my old friend!"

"It is I. I have destroyed the demigods! I will need help rising against Olympus!"

"How long has it been?" The primordal croaked.

"Many centuries. The gods have purged the lands! Poisioned and corrupted our children! It's time we take back what is rightfully ours!"

"Very well. I will aid you in your attack..."

* * *

**And yes, if you didn't take my name seriously. Yes. The general is indeed called, CAPTAIN _TWIGGLES_**

***SMIRKS SMUGLY***

**YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!**

* * *

**For those who got my message, thank you. When i put up the post saying that i don't think anyone would read my story, i got some messages saying that they would, in fact read my story. Thank you loyal readers!**

**And to thank you, i'll be updating every around one or two updates a week, and it'll be more than 1.5k words each chapter =) yay until i put up a message saying that I'm busy and then i'd reduce it to once a week, and around 1k-1.2k a chapter. **

**So once again, I thank you. **

**Signing off,**

**Shadeslayer of Chosen Ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Franchise *sniff***

* * *

**Previously.. On Broken...**

_"Very well. I will aid you in your attack..."_

* * *

PRESENT DAY... PERCY JACKSON'S DREAMS

_Annabeth collapsed as a glint of metal ran straight through her body. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, as a dead person would be._

_"NO!" Percy screamed before fighting her way through the crowd._

The dream shifted.

_"Olympus will be in ruins after the plan has been laid out. When will you evacuate this plan Master Erebus?"_

_"All the demigods are dead. No one shall rise against me except those hero mortals and that norse god, Thor. They will be easy enough to deal with." The figure chuckled evilly._

_"INTRUDER! There is an intruder listening in!" The monster cried in alarm._

_Another figure stepped out of the shadows. "Beware little mortal.. We will rip you and your family into pieces."_

_Percy was forcefully shoved into reality..._

Percy woke up, sweating and with a ragged breath. She could still smell the smoke from the fight that she repaired with her powers. She took deep breaths before getting out. She quickly got changed and brushed her teeth before heading out, double checking that she had all her weapons.

"Riptide... Yes.. Hunting Knives... Yes... Bow and Arrow... Yes... Luckily i improved over the fight with Gaea..." Percy had improved with the bow during her fight with Mother Earth. Too bad it took Artemis's blessing to not hit behind her and Athena's blessing with knowledge to even use the bow properly.

Percy made the water vapour lift her into the air, making her fly as if nothing was holding her up. She felt uncomfortable being up in the air, but after the fight with Gaea, she didn't really want to be on the ground, and plus... She became more comfortable in the air and Zeus didn't blast her out of the sky.

* * *

_Avenger Headquarters_

Fury shivered as a chill went down his spine. Whatever was coming, he knew he wouldn't like it. Maybe it was a terrifying monster that no one could kill? Maybe it was an overpowered enemy as OP as crap. Or maybe it was a mad god.. Or gods...

_"OHH GOD..."_

"What the hell have I gotten into this time?" He muttered softly to himself.

"Something _very, very, very _bad..." An unknown voice spoke from the doorway.

"Who the heck are you?" The director said rudely.

"I am the Aunt of Perseus Jackson. Leave her alone or you'll face the wrath of who knows how many gods and goddesses." The goddess spoke in warning.

"Why? Does she have a family that I don't know about?"

"Indeed she does. Careful, if she comes here, you might be the one to die tonight."

"Lady Aflinn? What are you doing here?" Thor appeared in the hall and bowed respectfully towards the hearth goddess. **(1)**

"Aflinn? I recall no Aflinn in my Norse Mythology."

"Lord Thor." Hestia nodded in acknowledgement and warning.

"That is because she is not very well known." Thor noticed the warning and changed his words automatically.

"Anyway... I must take my leave-"

Fury interrupted her, used to getting his way. "Tell me her heritage!"

But the goddess continued as there was no interruption at all. "As my brother calls me back for a council meeting." She directed her eyes to Fury and her eyes blazed green, the color of greek fire, "And you, beware."

Fury spluttered, "Beware? Beware for what?"

But the goddess disappeared with a small flame travelling around her, and with a small pop, she was gone.

Once the goddess had gone, Thor's eyes blazed furiously. "YOU LITTLE-" but he was interrupted by the reason itself, Persephone Jackson.

"Thor. Get out."

The Norse sent a glare before leaving.

"You. Me. Battle. Now." She stated plainly.

"Wait what? I don't have my weapons! They're all being repaired!" He lied.

Percy sighed, "Get a representative thats not from the Avengers. Cause the Avengers suck. And make it challenging, PLEASE? It's been a while since i've had a good fight."

She knew he was lying alright...

_"Get rid of him."_

"I can get rid of him." She repeated inaudibly.

_"Control everyone."_

"Control everyone."

_"Break Thor's heart like you did with the demi-god."_

"Break Thor's hea-" She stopped mid sentence, having regained her mind.

"No. No! NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Get out please Fury. Before I kill you..." She pleaded, feeling the loosening of her powers.

"No. You wanted a battle, your gonna get it. But im going to watch the fight at the door." And walked towards the door.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Emily Arandov was training at her training spot until a man walked up to her.

"Director Fury has asked for you. Now."

Emily nodded, there was nothing else to do, and training was boring without a spar person.

She made her way to his office and walked in.

"Emily is the one your going to be fighting today. She's one of our top agents and you won't even land a scratch on her." Fury grinned.

Instead of the soft voice that he had been expecting, a dark one echoed throughout the room. "Oh really?"

The fight began and Percy had used techniques never seen before. Duck, Slash, Water Powers, Slash, Slash, Slash, Water Powers, Duck, Water Powers, Etc...

At least, until Thor came rushing in with a blind of light. He jumped in the way of a multi-colored blast, it was designed to make an Iris Message but Percy had adjusted it so that whenever it hit someone, it would allow to let Percy control their blood. Percy could already do that of course, just the rainbow made it less draining.

Percy closed her eyes and thought about it being really really hot, as hot as lava. A blood curling scream erupted from Thor and her eyes snapped wide open in shock.

"Thor!"

* * *

After snapping out of that trance and healing Thor, Percy was determined to control the dark side within her.

"I must visit..."

"Who?" Thor croaked.

"The goddess of ni-"

"Goddess of Night. Nyx. Why? Wouldn't it be more fitting to visit darkness?"

"If i can get her to like me, she can prevent her husband from blasting me out of existence."

"What if she's still angry?"

"Wha- Oh. The pit... Never mind. I shall visit her nonetheless."

"Don't tell me your gonna _jump _into the darkest hellhole in existence..."

"Of course not!" Percy scoffed and headed back home.

* * *

Soon it was night, Percy watching a show called 'Free Willy' on the TV. She had tears streaming down her face and sniffed every so often.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she realized it was night time.

Percy started a ritual.

"Conjuro te aeternum dea Nox,

et colunt et serviunt perpetua deam Abeahel!" **(2)**

* * *

Conjuro te aeternum dea Nox , et colunt et serviunt perpetua deam Abrahel

**1**. **Aflinn means Hearth in Icelandic, which is the most modern language that has the most relationship towards Norse**

**2\. I conjure Thee, the eternal goddess of night, Allow us to summon you to worship and serve the everlasting goddess!**

* * *

**Sorry about that, i was really really busy and i didn't keep to my promise :( I really really hope it will be updated more often! Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_You can convert Mortal money to Drachmas in here. It's $6 per drachma. Yep, not a lot since you can't expect new demigods to be rich, eh? And a golden drachma is 3 ounces of gold._**

**_This 'flesh' bit will sound a bit weird..._**

* * *

**_Previously on Broken..._**

_Percy started a ritual._

_"Conjuro te aeternum dea Nox,_

_et colunt et serviunt perpetua deam Abeahel!"_

* * *

**Tartarus: Nyx POV**

Nyx rode around the Mansion of Night, bored. "Now, now, Shadow, be quiet. There will be some morsels sooner or later. Curse that blasted daughter of Poseidon! I want her to burn in Tartarus!"

Nyx was snapped out of her rant by a voice.

"Conjuro te aeternum dea Nox, et colunt et serviunt perpetua deam Abeahel!" She heard.

"What is this? A servant? How nice! Shadow! Shade! We shall feast!"

* * *

**Mortal world: Persephone Jackson POV**

Percy was worried. It was taking longer than it was suppose to. She sighed. Of course it wouldn't work. Just her luck. She was interrupted by a loud screech. "Down Shade! No, no Shadow!"

"Lady Nyx." She said respectfully.

"WHAT IS THIS? PERSEPHONE JACKSON? I SHALL FEED YOU TO MY DOGS! SORRY LITTLE ONES, HORSES!"

"Please hear me out my Lady."

"Hmmm... Your respectful enough to last for a few minutes. Hurry up before I change my mind!"

"I'm sorry for what happened in Tartarus. I offer you an apology." She said.

"I AM HUNGRY! AND WE ONLY FEAST ON FLESH! I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR PETTY-"

"And a feast! A feast of flesh!" Percy added quickly.

Nyx faltered. "Flesh? We are hungry for meat. Go, gather us some meat, then I will consider your offer."

Persephone rushed out, hurrying to run to the local butcher. When she finally arrived, the butcher looked and her and sniffed disdainfully. "I do not give away food to beggars."

"What, beggars?"

"You, of course. Your coming here every single day, begging me for food. And I said 'No' like a thousand times!"

"I'm no beggar! I am Lady Persephone of Jackson!" She made up on the spot.

"Of Jackson? There's no such thing as a Jackson family." The butcher called her bluff.

"You imbecile! How dare you insult the Jackson family, most trusted allied family to the Royal Family? I have travelled a long way to visit the Queen and I am greeted with such... Such..." She struggled for the words, but luckily she didn't need to finish.

"I'm sorry my lady. Pray tell, where are your messangers and shoppers? Normally heads of Lines don't greet the peasants." He bowed, afraid of her wrath, or rather, the Queen that he serves wrath.

"I am not like most people. I am less distant to my people. I need some meat. Fine, no fat, meat." She spat out. After seeing the butcher just stare, she glared and snapped, "What are you waiting for? Hurry! Hurry!"

The butcher looked at her funny but hurried and did what she asked. Almost instantly (but really a few minutes), the butcher had a big clump of pork in his fat hands (of course in a bag, that would just be weird if it wasn't). "Your highness?"

"How much is 3 ounces of gold here?"

"1952.24 each ounce my lady. So that would be..." He trailed off, trying to figure out the math.

"So your leaving me to do the math huh?" The pretend royal snarled, very impatient.

"No my lady. It is... $5856.72. Why do you ask?"

"How much are you charging me for this lump of meat?"

"A half price discount my lady. That means... $9.35."

"I simply have not converted the money yet... I must come back for it. In three days time, I will be back. Make sure you are here." And snatched the bag from his hands. "I will be back with the money. And the tip."

"Yes my lady." And under his breath, "Man that woman is creepy."

But she had already left.

* * *

Nyx had been waiting for a long time. And gods, she was hungry. The horses whined, desperate for food.

"I'm back!" Her enemy's voice rang loud and clear.

"What took you so long!" The night goddess sniffed, the aroma of the pork rising into the air. "Hmmm... I can smell it already! The nice meat!"

"Give me a second! I will arrange it."

"No use arranging it! Or cutting it! We will devour it immediately!"

"But there will be a small portion for the horses, won't there?"

"Yes! Yes!" Nyx agreed. "And me too!"

"So I have to cut it."

The sea green eyed girl sneaked towards the kitchen, barely making it to the kitchen and cutting it before Nyx called, "I'm going to kill all these precious little mortals and feast on their blood if you don't come here in three seconds!"

"3!" Percy was almost there.

"2!" She almost dropped the food because of her rush so she slowed down.

"1! Too-"

"Here it is!" The raven haired teenager burst into the room.

The horses looked a big fat chunk of pork before running towards the plate, held back by the chains of Night.

"Down boys!" The horses obeyed her command.

"This one quarter of the meat is for the horses, and this is for you." She pointed to the cut up meat on the plate respectively.

Nyx gobbled the part that was reserved for her and threw the other bit to the horses like dogs.

"Now I will hear you out."

Percy tried to explain, but Night interrupted her along the way. "It seems, that I have a dark side."

"Of course you have a dark side. Everyone does."

"But I only showed that dark side once I got out of Tartarus."

"Tartarus has effects you know? I live there?" Nyx looked at her with a look that said, '_duh'._

"Can I know all of the effects?"

"Nightmares, dark side, desire to kill, etcetera."

"I definitely have all of those... Can you help me control it?"

"No, you'll have to consult my husband, Erebus."

"Can you help me at all?"

"No. Though I did hit you with a non so fatal curse... Maybe that's why your dark side is darker..." The primordal thought out loud.

"What?"

"Never mind. Anyway, do go on."

"I need your help to convince Erebus not to attack me."

"Oh, ok. Your answer is..." Nyx braced herself for the final answer.

Percy was nervous. "Yes?"

"No."

"WOOO HOO- Wait what?"

* * *

**Finally! An update! Sorry for the long time, I have school and tutoring and all that crap... Next chapter will be longer! I promise! And this time I won't break it!**


End file.
